


Sneeze

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships





	

Jack yawns, and stretches his arms above his head. He rolls over in bed and looks at Mark, still asleep beside him. Jack smiles. Mark's hair is all messy and sticking up, and he's drooling slightly onto his pillow. Jack suddenly sneezes, catching him off guard before he can try to muffle the sound.

 

Mark startles and flails around tangled up in the blankets for a second before rolling off the bed and hitting the floor with a thump.

 

Jack leans across the bed to look at Mark on the floor. "Are you alright?"

 

Mark holds up a hand and gives Jack the thumbs up.

 

Jack snickers. "My boyfriend the badass" he teases.


End file.
